


The Times the Other Doctors Visited

by sunnie0914



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Made up Aliens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnie0914/pseuds/sunnie0914
Summary: A few of the Doctor's previous regenerations run into the Gang while at Coal Hill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

Charlie really didn’t know much about Time Lords other than they were mostly extinct. Gallifrey wasn’t in the same galaxy as the Rhodia so he didn’t have to learn about them. Instead his studies were usually about their galactic neighbors. So when a thin man with stick-uppy hair turned up at Coal Hill claiming to be the doctor, he didn’t believe him. “You’re not the Doctor. He’s older looking,” Charlie said, “And Scottish.”

“No!” the man covered his ears as he talked loudly over Charlie, “No I don’t want to know. Don’t tell me about any future regeneration. I don’t want to make a paradox, see now I know I’m going to be Scottish sometime.”

Quill looked at the man suspiciously, “What do you mean regeneration? I thought that was a myth of the Time Lord.”

“No, it’s true. This is my tenth?” the man stopped and looked around as he thought, “Yes, ten-oooh! Look at you,” he distractedly hurried over to April. He pulled out a different version of his sonic-screwdriver and ran it over April, “Aren’t you interesting? How did you get to be so dark? Oh! I did this.”

“Yeah, the older version helped me,” April flinched away from the tool. 

“Don’t tell me that! Great, now I’ve got to help you too not be a Shadow kin,” Ten turned away from April and stalked over to the teacher’s listing. He seemed sad looking at it, gently touching one of the older names from way back when. “A lot has happened at this old school. I remember my first stop here, many, many regenerations ago.”

“Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?” Tanya spoke up in her no-bullshit way she had to adopt to be taken serious at the school.

“Right!” Ten turned back to them, “You haven’t happened to have seen a Swudu running around have you?”

“More aliens?” Ram whined. 

“Real little,” Ten held up his hands about a foot apart, “tentacles? Four eyes around its head?”

“I’ve heard of them. They eat trash, given the chance, they could eat through all of the trash on any given world in a matter of days and then turn to eating everything else. They can consume a small planet in less than a month,” Charlie remembered writing a report on them when he was in the equivalent of primary school.

“You!” Ten swept up to him now, “and you!” he looked at Quill, “A Rhodian and Quill together. How interesting! Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know. But yes, I’ve already checked the dumpsters out back. I think it came through a small rip in the Space-Time continuum. Needs to go back to its mother. Only way I got off the planet, had to leave Donna though so I must get back quickly. Any ideas? Anyone?”

“Don’t the lunch ladies keep extra food in the back of the kitchen to send to the local homeless shelter? Yeah, it’s a new initiative,” April suggested. 

That was all it took to find the missing Swudu and send it back with the Doctor to its home planet. It was also why Charlie was more inclined to believe another rougher looking man when he claimed to be the Doctor. Matteusz seemed to be willing to go with anything rather than die of embarrassment after they’d been crept up on while necking after school waiting for Quill to finish her staff meeting. “Hello!” Despite the leather jacket and gruff look, he had sunny enough disposition, “I’m the Doctor.”

Matteusz was blushing beet red and looking anywhere but at the man so Charlie had to be the one to reply. “Which one?” seemed like the best question.

“What do you mean which one? I’m the Doctor,” the man responded. 

“I mean which regeneration. We’ve met a few,” Charlie explained. “The last one didn’t want to know anything about the future, something about paradoxes.”

“Yes, very dangerous. I’m the Ninth, pleased to meet you Rhodian. What are you doing on Earth?” Nine held out his hand. 

“I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you the story,” Charlie shook his hand. 

“Hopefully it’s a good one. Only good stories from now on for me,” Nine said, “So, can you point me towards the Siska?”

“What’s a Siska?” Matteusz recovered from his embarrassment. 

“Siska are pet aliens of the Bratalacks,” Charlie answered. 

“And the Princess lost hers. Real brat that one, can you imagine? Came through a rip in the Space-Time continuum. I tracked it here,” Nine told them.

“What does this, Siska, look like?” Matteusz asked. 

“You’ll know it when you see it,” Charlie assured his boyfriend. He reached over and squeezed his hand. 

“Like a bright pink puppy with scales,” Matteusz pointed down the hallway. Charlie and Nine looked to where he was pointing. The Siska was indeed sitting and panting like a puppy at the other end of the hallway.

“Ta! Lots to do, new regeneration to break in,” Nine rushed off to catch the critter, not to be seen again. 

“So, should we continue?” Charlie went on like nothing odd had happened. 

Matteusz didn’t rebound quite as quickly but agreed anyways to put the encounter behind them. 

The next time they encountered another regeneration was during the school’s production of Romeo and Juliet. April was Juliet. Ram dragged all of them, including Quill, to watch her perform. Charlie had read the play in preparation so he was pretty sure when a gangly man stumbled on stage, turning around confuse, he was not supposed to be part of the play. Still the man recited a sonnet, bowed, and departed the stage. 

After the play, Charlie noticed him again still backstage mumbling to himself. He slipped away from the group to hear what he was saying. “River if this is you playing a prank I’m going to be very cross,” the man paused, “And I’ll tell your mother.” He was closely examining several of the mannequins that were dressed in some of the costumes. “Actually, no I won’t. She’d probably just be pleased.”

“Excuse me, but I do believe mannequins don’t speak back,” Charlie finally intervened. 

“Oh wowza! Look at you,” the man immediately forgot the mannequin and came to examine Charlie instead with his sonic-screwdriver. “Rhodian in all your glory, hang on, this is my work.”

“Which regeneration are you?” Charlie asked. 

“Eleven,” the man answered. 

“Do you remember meeting me before, here?” Charlie wondered if he remember his previous regenerations. Ten seemed to make him think so since he remember being at the school during previous regenerations.

Eleven racked his brain for a moment, “Yes! We caught a Swudu just before it started on that dear lunch lady.”

“And the Siska,” Charlie reminded him.

“That too. How’s the Polish boy you were kissing? Still kissing? I’m not a huge fan of kissing. Amy and Rory seem to do it for hours at a time.”

“Matteusz,” Charlie replied, softly and not noticing the smile creeping onto his face. 

“Good then,” Eleven didn’t need any more information. 

“Who’s River?” Charlie asked, “and why would she be hiding in a mannequin?”

“Not sure, got this,” Eleven held up the psychic paper to Charlie again.

“You’re in the wrong year,” Charlie said as he read the message to come with coordinates.

“What? No I’m not,” Eleven looked at the paper again. “20:53 May 1st 2017 local year.”

“That’s says 2011 not 2017,” Charlie pointed out to him. 

“No that’s just a smudge. Not the greatest handwriting, my wife.”

“Then let’s ask the others,” Charlie suggested even though he knew he was right.

“It’s 2017,” Eleven reiterated but still followed Charlie over to his friends, still preening over April and her fantastic show.

“Guys, this is the Doctor, eleventh regeneration,” Charlie introduced them, “What year does this say?” Eleven handed over the psychic paper to Tanya to look at before she passed it on. 

“2011,” Tanya unknowingly agreed with Charlie. “You’re six years too late.”

“I’m never late. I have a time machine,” Eleven reminded her. The rest of the group took a look and agreed with Tanya that it was 2011 not 2017. “Well then, I best get going then,” Eleven took his psychic paper back and left them. 

“Wait, so what regeneration gave me my leg?” Ram asked when Eleven was gone.


End file.
